


Anniversary (The End of Overwatch Part 3)

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Series: The End of Overwatch [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Its been so long, but they still remember. No matter how much they wish they didn't.





	Anniversary (The End of Overwatch Part 3)

The air here never felt right after what happened.

Jack Morrison didn't want to come here. This was the site of his greatest failure. This is where Jack Morrison failed. This is where he died.

The ruins are just as he left them. The abandoned buildings and blown-out walls. It was snowing, but all Jack could see was the ashes.

It was freezing cold, but he felt a chill go up his spine nonetheless. Gabriel's dark, ethereal form silhouetted against the snow.

“Just when I thought you weren't going to show up.”

Gabriel replied with an indifferent grunt.

“We lost so much that day.” Jack's somber voice rattled his own thoughts. “We lost our family, our chances for peace.”

He reached for Gabriel's shoulder. He hesitated for a moment before gently laying his hand on him.

“We lost each other, Gabriel…”

Gabriel pushed Jack’s hand away. Jack saw him clench his fists.

“Some of us lost more than that, hero.”

Jack grabbed him by the arm. “Gabriel you can't-”

He didn't have enough time to react before Gabriel kicked him to the ground. Jack looked up and saw the barrel of one of Gabriel's shotguns.

Jack reached up to his face. Gabriel flinched, shoving his weapon towards him. Jack didn't stop, he reached for his mask and took it off.

“I...I can't do this anymore…” Jack stood back up, dropping his mask into the snow. “I knew you'd be here, and I knew you'd…”

“I'd what?” Gabriel asked. He sounded more intrigued than annoyed.

“I knew you'd be the only one who'd do it. The only one...that I would want to do it.” Jack grabbed the barrel of the gun and pressed it into his own chest. “Gabriel I can't…”

Gabriel knew this is what he wanted, this was what they both wanted. But this…

Gabriel pulled the gun away. He tossed it into the snow and it dissipated into black smoke. He turned and left Jack alone in the snow.

“Why?” Jack asked, upset. “I thought you wanted this.”

“Not like this. Not yet.” His ghostly form faded into the snow, staying just close enough for Jack to hear. 

_You haven't suffered enough._


End file.
